LED industry has been developed for over 30 years, the operating power of LED is kept increasing, traditional package types of bulb-shaped LED, SMD LED have no longer met the requirement of heat dissipating. Various kinds of high power LED package structures are introduced, such as the typical Luxeon from Lumileds, Jupiter from Nichia, and Golden Dragon from Osram. Other LED package companies, such as Cree and Toyota, also presented high power LED package structures for encapsulating and fabricating LED related products. A portion of the above high power LED package structures adopted a design of thin metal member encapsulated with plastic plus a heat dissipating base, such as the Luxeon from Lumileds; while another portion adopted a design of thick and thin metal member encapsulated with plastic for achieving high heat dissipating efficiency, such as the Jupiter from Nichia. The fabricating process of the LED package structures adopted the design of thin metal member encapsulated with plastic plus a heat dissipating base, compared with that of the conventional bulb-shaped LED, is more complicated, the fabricating cost thereof is high. Whereas the design of thick and thin metal member encapsulated with plastic has advantage in heat dissipating, however wherein the thick and thin metal member is such a kind of metal material having a portion of its thick area processed into thin area, the design flexibility and size ratio of which will be restricted in subsequent process of patterns and outlines.
Consequently, how to solve the problem of restriction to the design flexibility and size ratio, and high cost caused by complicated process in the course of processing conventional thick and thin metal member and subsequently outlines, has become a task needs to be faced in related fields.